When Enemies Collide
by kuls
Summary: Hermione and Draco are fighting as much as ever but they are made Head Boy and Girl. Dumbledore punishes them by having them share a common room and having rooms right next to each other. They must learn to get along, but will they? HGDM
1. Head Girl

****

When Enemies Collide by Kuls

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the setting in this story. I do however own the plot.

Hope you enjoy it! Read and review!

Chapter 1: Head Girl

Hermione woke to the sound of an alarm clock she had set the night before. She stretched comfortably, reluctant to leave her nice, warm bed but she saw something move on her windowsill. She moved over to the window and took the parchment and parcel from the grasp of a barn owl's talons. It immediately flew away.

Hermione sat down on her bed and untied to parchment. She sped read it through once. Realizing what it said, her face broke into a wide grin.

Miss Hermione Granger,

I am pleased to inform youon your recent accomplishment of becoming Head Girl. Enclosed is a badge. This title gives you the right to take away house points when necessary and give detentions. If these privileges are misused, I will have no other choice but to take away your badge. On the train to Hogwarts, I would like you to come to the Head Compartment to meet the Head Boy.

Congratulations,

Albus Dumbledore

She carefully opened the very small parcel next to her. Inside was a shiny, little badge that read 'Head Girl.'

She raced down the stairs to tell her parents the good news, the last few steps she skipped. Her parents had already made breakfast and set the table, waiting for their daughter to join them. "Mom! Dad! I made Head Girl!" she exclaimed happily.

"Oh, 'Mione, I'm so proud of you!" her mother squealed as she hugged her tightly.

"That's wonderful, Hermione," her dad said before giving her a hug as well.

She went through breakfast without being able to stop grinning. Looking at the hour, she went upstairs to finish packing for her seventh year at her school. Soon she was out the door, on her way to the train station.

- - - - - - - - -

Draco stretched after waking up from a particularly good dream with one of his…'lady friends.' There was a light tap on the door. "Come in," Draco said firmly.

Serby, one of the Malfoy house elves, walked in with a tied up piece of parchment and a little package.

"This came this morning, Master Malfoy," Serby announced offering them to Draco.

"Good. Now you can go," Draco said as he opened up the piece of parchment. He read through, his trademark smirk slowly forming on his face. He also opened the parcel and found a badge reading 'Head Boy.'

Draco got dressed and went down to the dining room where his breakfast sat, ready for him, at one end of the long, narrow table. He ate all of it and went back to his room to gather his things.

He strode outside, Serby following with his trunk and other belongings. Draco climbed into the limo and waited for it to leave. The driver sat back down in the front seat after putting his trunk in the trunk. (A/N: Haha trunk in the trunk. Ok never mind) "Good morning, Master Malfoy," he said.

Draco didn't pay any mind him, he just looked out the window, watching the trees and houses pass until they reached the train station.

- - - - - - - - -

Hermione had already said her farewell to her parents and was getting on the train trying to find Harry and Ron to tell them her good news of becoming Head Girl. After searching just about every compartment, she found them and went in. Hermione sat down across from both of her best friends, telling them about her achievement. They congratulated her heartily before she left to go to the Head Compartment to find out who the Head Boy was.

She stood in front of the door labeled 'Head Compartment' and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Hermione slid the door open and just stood there, shocked…

- - - - - - - - -

Stop by and leave a review! It'll be much appreciated.

-Kuls


	2. Off His Rocker

**When Enemies Collide by Kuls**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or the setting in this story. I do however own the plot.

Read and review!

**Chapter 2: **Off His Rocker

Hermione was completely revolted when she saw Draco with his shirt off and pants undone and kissing Pansy with her legs around him and her shirt half off.

"Uh uh," came Hermione's fake cough.

Draco and Pansy immediately stopped what they were doing and looked over to where Hermione stood, hands on her hips and a disgusted look on her face. Draco and Pansy just smirked.

"This compartment is only for the _Head Boy and Girl_! So just leave before he gets here," Hermione ranted at Draco.

Draco didn't understand at first but then he realized she didn't know. He let Pansy down onto her own feet and smirked at Hermione once again.

"I _am_ Head Boy," he stated simply, showing her his badge.

"Ugh, I thought Dumbledore had some brains. Either way, no where in the letter did it say that anyone else could be the compartment."

"And no where in it did it say there couldn't," Draco retorted, smiling at himself for outsmarting her.

"It's called the _Head_ Compartment, not the Let-Malfoy-Snog-Parkinson Compartment."

His smirk faded, "Pansy, leave."

"But Drakie-"

His eyes flashed and she left without another word. Draco fixed his clothing and sat down. Hermione sat down on the other seat, already mad.

"So this how it's gonna be, once a jerk, always a jerk?" she asked.

"Yep, pretty much," Draco said, smiling which irritated Hermione even more.

"Fine!" And she stormed out of the room to stay in Harry and Ron's compartment for the remainder of the ride.

Harry and Ron started talking about Quidditch, sizing up the teams they faced this year. Hermione zoned out, thinking to herself about the coming year, hoping that it won't all be fighting. 'It really _is_ getting old,' she told herself.

Once they arrived at the Hogsmeade Train Station, the three of them boarded one of the carriages to take them to school. The ride was uneventful and boring to Hermione, who was quiet most of the time.

Once at the school, Hermione went straight to the Great Hall, leaving her friends to walk at their own pace. She, however, was starving, having not eaten anything on the train. Harry andRon soon joined Hermione at one end of the Gryffindor table, waiting for the sorting ceremony. The terrified first years walked up to the front of the room, Professor McGonagall leading. Everyone quieted down to watch it. She started off with "Agmy, Oswald…" A scrawny, little boy went up to the stool and placed the hat on his head of messy brown hair. "RAVENCLAW!" the hat exclaimed and everyone at the Ravenclaw table cheered and clapped.

Once Professor McGonagall had sat down at her own seat at the Staff Table and everyone was sorted, Dumbledore stood up, said his usual announcements, and the feast begun. Ron indulged himself into the drumsticks, potatoes, and pumpkin juice among other things. Hermione ate peacefully, not talking much except for asking how the boys' vacations were.

The feast ended and the three went to the Gryffindor common room to just talk before they went to bed.

- - - - - - - - -

A couple weeks had passed since the start of the term and Hermione and Draco constantly went at each other's throats. Dumbledore had gotten sick of it.

"Shut up, mud blood!" Draco spat at her.

"Why don't you do that yourself!" She spat back.

"How dare you treat your superiors like that."

"Grrrrr…How I would like to-"

"Malfoy, Granger, Dumbledore's office now," Professor McGonagall said sternly to them.

They both walked up to the Headmaster's office together, giving each other death glares along the way. Hermione stepped in first and noticed that Dumbledore still had all of those spinning and humming, silver instruments around his room. The two of them stood before the giant desk, behind which sat the old man, his half-moon spectacles on the bridge of his ancient nose. Hermione felt a little scared but Draco had his smirk on his face.

"I've asked you two to my office for one reason and one reason only. You are Head Boy and Girl, you should be acting like it. I'm tired of your constant bickering. This has never been done before, but in this case, I think it's necessary. We have made a suite for you two consisting of a _shared_ common room and bathroom with two separate bedrooms. You are going to be living there for the remainder of this year. Hopefully, you will learn to respect one another and may even become friends," Dumbledore ended his speech to Hermione and Draco both gaping at him, but he just sat there and smiled.

"But Professor…" Draco started.

"No buts. This is final. Professor McGonagall will show you to the room tomorrow at 5 in the evening. You have tonight and tomorrow to pack your things. That being said, you are dismissed."

Hermione and Draco exited the room in silence.

"This is all your fault, mud blood," Draco accused with a glare. Hermione could only glare back as she took a right turn, off Draco course to the dungeons.

Once inside the common room, Hermione let it all out to Harry and Ron, yelling and even crying once in frustration.

"Dumbledore must really be off his rocker now," Ron exclaimed after hearing this.

"It'll be ok, 'Mione," Harry soothed as he hugged her closely and stroked her brown curls.

- - - - - - - - -

Review with ideas of what should happen and whether you like it or not!

Thanks,

-Kuls


	3. An Interesting Year

****

When Enemies Collide by Kuls

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the setting in this story. I do however own the plot.

Read and review!

**Chapter 3:** An Interesting Year

The next day dawned gray and foggy. (perhaps an omen?) Hermione got out of bed and got ready for the day, thinking only of one thing the whole time. The day would have went by like an ordinary day in the life of Hermione but this day she was dreading 5 o'clock. After classes she slowly packed her things into her trunk and levitated it downstairs into the common room, waiting.

Professor McGonagall walked into the Gryffindor common room with cat-like reflexes. Hermione immediately knew why she was here. She threw a meaningful look of worry toward Harry and Ron's looks of sympathy, as she left. They walked down corridor after corridor, down to the dungeons to pick up the infamous Draco Malfoy.

He was already ready and waiting when they got there. Without any words they set off following McGonagall toward a place unknown to all students. Stopping in front of a painting of a beautiful couple wearing elegant clothing and jewelry and sitting on beautiful furniture. At the moment they were immersed in a deep conversation, not noticing the three that walked up to them. "Uh uh," came McGonagall's irritated fake cough. They stopped talking and stared at the intruders.

"This," the Transfiguration teacher announced, "is to be your new home." She said the password (wizzle bees) and stepped in, Hermione and Draco as her tails.

The room was decorated in shades of grays, silvers, tans, and browns. From the ceiling hung a very elegant chandelier of crystal that caught every speck of light given off. The walls were a dark tan color with accents of silver here and there. Directly opposite of the portrait hole was a large fire place with a richly decorated, dark mantle and a painting above. Making a semi-circle around the fire place was a dark brown leather couch and two lighter brown arm chairs, in a soft fabric. In both corners on either sides of the fireplace, sat a desk and chair of rich mahogany. To the right of the fireplace there was a full wall length window, enhanced by a dark brown swag of fabric to either of its sides. On the other side of the fireplace stood a simple brown door. On either sides of the room were tall spiral staircases that led up to two different rooms, with the words 'Head Girl' in gold, cursive lettering on one, and the other with 'Head Boy.'

"Hermione, your room is to the right, up the staircase. Draco, yours to the left. Good day to you both," McGonagall instructed before she left.

Hermione went straight up to her room which was decorated in the same theme as the common room only in scarlet and gold colors. She also had a big armoire and king size bed with a canopy of gold. She saw her trunk had already got up there. 'McGonagall must have moved it up here when I was looking around the common room,' she thought to herself, distractedly, taking in every inch of her scenery.

Hermione plopped down onto her scarlet, silk bed and decided to read some before she headed down to dinner that evening.

- - - - - - - - -

Draco went straight to his room, not even noticing Hermione. He paid no mind to the rich and beautiful decorations, him being used to it all his life. He sat down on his bed, already missing being in his room in the Slytherin dungeons. 'This is going to be an interesting year,' he thought to himself, though by interesting he meant horrible. Draco laid on the soft covers of his bed and soon fell asleep.


	4. I'm So Proud of You

****

When Enemies Collide by Kuls

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the setting in this story. I do however own the plot.

Sorry about the delay of this chapter. I went camping over the weekend and then I got distracted with just about everything that happened, but here it is!

Read and review!

****

Chapter 4: I'm So Proud of You

Time passed and the occupants of the Head rooms bickered every chance they got. Never once did they think to just make a truce. Hermione tried to avoid Draco most of the time and ignore him when she had to be near him, but he seemed to seek her out for sheer pleasure of annoying her.

The morning dawned bright and cheery, sunlight warming the Head common room. Draco woke to find a fine looking, charcoal-colored eagle owl perched on his windowsill, looking very dignified. In his mouth rested a plain rolled up piece of parchment with the Malfoy crest on it. Draco rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up to reach for the letter. As he opened it, the owl flew elegantly away. The letter read:

__

Draco,

Be by the fire in your common room at 8:00 sharp tonight. I have important news.

Lucius Malfoy

Draco frowned deeply. When his father had "important news," it usually wasn't anything good on Draco's part. But he decided to push it to the back of his mind so he could take a shower and get ready for the day.

- - - - - - - - -

Hermione awoke the next morning and crept out into the common room to read before getting ready for classes. As she absorbed herself into her book, she noticed Draco emerge from the bathroom, looking distracted. She noted to herself that he always said _something_ to annoy her but this time was different. There was something going on.

"Good morning," Hermione tested to see if he would say a rude remark.

"'Morning," he replied to Hermione's surprised face.

Draco went out of the common room to catch an early breakfast before classes started. Hermione sat there, dumbfounded at Draco's actions or lack thereof.

Draco went about his day like any other day besides the fact that he was distracted in every class. He just couldn't get his father's words out of his mind. All day he worried about what might happen at 8 pm.

Soon enough, 8 o'clock rolled around and Draco waited patiently by the fireside. Suddenly the head of his father appeared in the flames, looking as though he were on fire.

"Draco," his father hissed. "I have news for you, _great_ news!"

"Yes, father?" Draco asked, silently begging him to just get it over with.

"As you know, you're 18th birthday is coming up and you'll be of age to receive your dark mark. You will be initiated into the circle of death eaters at midnight on the 10th of January." Lucius finished, to the surprised gaze of Draco. Luckily he mistook his son's lack of words to be a good thing.

"I…uhh…"

"Great! Then it's settled. You'll use your broom to fly to the forbidden forest and apparate to the mansion from there. I'm so proud of you, son," Lucius finished, leaving the fireplace void of anything resembling a human. For the longest time Draco had craved those words from his father and now that he finally got it, he wished he didn't.

Draco slammed his fist onto the hard floor and sat there against the front of one of the couches, with his head in his hands. He suddenly looked up and gazed into the flames before him, fire itself in his eyes.

"I swore I wouldn't turn into a clone of that bastard I have to call 'Father.' I have to find a way out of this. I can't take after him! I never wanted to become a death eater anyway!" he said and sighed in frustration. As he got up to go to his room, he noticed a person standing at the top of the staircase opposite of his room.

"What do you want?" he spat at her.

Hermione walked down to staircase and walked over toward him. She stood in front of him and said, "You _don't_ want to become a death eater like your father?" she asked, confused.

"No," he said, anger still in his voice.

"But…I thought…I thought it was your life mission, to be a death eater and kill innocent people…"

"I never wanted that. My father forced me into it. Said he'd beat me again if I didn't agree to it. He engraved into my mind how much of a disgrace it would be to our family if I didn't."

"Again? He's beat you before?"

"Of course, it's the Malfoy way. That's his way of discipline," he explained, showing her the scars he had on his back, white whip lines. This earned a look of sympathy from Hermione.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, looking away.

"Look, I don't need _your_ sympathy or pity. I can handle myself and my life. And don't even act like you care what happens to me. I know you don't."

"No matter how someone acts or treats people, they don't deserve to be beaten or be made to do what you are being made to do," she said calmly to his accusation.

To this, he said nothing, but walked to his room and slammed the door behind him. Hermione just shrugged his anger off. She knew he would be fine on his own, like he always had been.

'_But what do I care? He's my worst enemy and hated me since he met me just like I hated him since I met him.' _Hermione thought to herself. She just couldn't shrug off the worried feeling she was feeling toward him and she just didn't know why.

- - - - - - - - -

So, review! Reviews are the things that keep me writing so if you want the next chapter, you know what to do! Sorry again for the delay.

-Kuls


	5. When Walls are Broken Down

****

When Enemies Collide by Kuls

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the setting in this story. I do however own the plot.

I promise to write more often than I was! Really, I promise. : )

**mrs. skywalker: **Sorry but i'm not going to change it. I wanted to make sure that Hermione knew about his abuse. And I know someone being abused wouldn't be that open about it. Thanks for the suggestion though!

Read and review!

Chapter 5: When Walls are Broken Down

Draco didn't know why but he felt like he had to avoid Hermione but he did. He felt like he said things that he shouldn't have. '_Maybe she does care about what happens to me. Ugh, what am I saying? She _hates_ me!' _he thought over and over. Draco was so confused over what had happened, he just decided being away from her was the best thing for him right now.

Every time she was sitting in the common room, Draco would get to his room as quickly as possible and stay there until she left. It was almost as if he was scared of being near her.

Hermione had noticed this difference in Draco's attitude. Frankly, she was relieved that he had given up on making fun of her and just overall annoying her to no end. But even if she was relieved, she was still worried about what was so wrong with him. Hermione still despised him for all the years of torture he put her through but she couldn't help being worried. Partly because she didn't completely understand everything he told her and about his life. She didn't know what happened with his home life. For all she knew, he could be beaten to near death every time he made a simple mistake. Hermione could see that Lucius could, and _would_, be that mean and not even give a second glance toward his son.

- - - - - - - - -

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table one day, contemplating over what she should do next with her situation with Draco, when Harry and Ron came to join her for supper.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, happy to see some familiar faces, as they sat down.

"Hey, 'Mione," Harry replied.

Ron mumbled something incoherent with his mouth already full of food. Typical Ron.

As they started to talk about basically nothing, Lavender Brown came to sit next to Ron. She slid her arm under Ron's to hug it and sat there, listening to the conversation.

Hermione abruptly stopped in mid sentence staring at Ron and Lavender, who acted like nothing was wrong. "When did this come about?" she asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. We're dating now," Ron informed, joyfully. Lavender just smiled lovingly at Ron.

"I see. And you plan to take good care of him? Everyone knows he needs it," Hermione asked Ron's new girlfriend.

"Of course," she said with a giggle. Ron made a hurt face and Hermione smiled.

"So, 'Mione, how are things in your dorm? How insufferable is the Ferret?" Harry asked her.

"Ugh, terrible! It's more horrible than before when we _didn't_ live together! He's _always_ saying mean things to me," Hermione finished with a sigh. She didn't even think of telling them about Draco's meeting with his father. Even if she had, she wouldn't have told them. It was just too personal and she respected his privacy even if he was a git to her.

"We get the point. Let's go Ron," Harry instructed as they both got up the find the culprit.

"No!" Hermione stood up and grabbed Harry's arm over the table.

"What's wrong? You don't want us to hurt the little ferret boy?" Harry asked, confused at why she would stop them.

"I…don't want anyone to get hurt," Hermione replied, satisfied with her reasoning. She really didn't want them to go beat Draco up because for one thing, _he _would beat _them_ up, and for another, Draco didn't really do anything to her yesterday besides refuse her sympathy. She was just mad at him for doing that but couldn't tell her friends that was why.

"Fine. If that's what you want." Inside, Harry and Ron were both wondering, _'Why on earth would she want us to stop? She never has before.'_

Hermione finished up her dinner and headed back to her common room to get some studying in before she went to bed. As she walked in through the portrait hole, she found no one was there. She got her books out of her room and sat down on the couch facing the fire, preparing to study.

Just then, Draco entered the room, silently. He walked over to where she sat and looked down at her. Noticing his presence, she looked back up at him.

"I want to talk to you about something," he told her, preparing for her to yell at him and run away but she didn't.

"What's wrong?" she asked as he took a seat next to her on the couch.

"I just wanted to say sorry being mean to you and slamming the door in your face when all you were trying to do was help," he said, his look softening.

"Oh…that's alright. It's not like we've been the best of friends through the years," Hermione said with a smile.

"Well, that's good. What are you working on here?"

"Just studying for my Transfiguration Newt," she replied like there was nothing wrong with that.

"But…that's in _June_," he said looking at her like she sprouted a second head.

"You can never be too prepared," she said as the flipped the page and scanned the contents.

"A typical bookworm answer," he teased with a smirk.

"Hey!" She slapped his arm playfully, "I'm not a bookworm."

"Whatever you say."

There was a long silence which was broken when Draco spoke.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," she replied.

"Why do you always try to be the best in everything?"

She was a little taken aback by his question. "Well, I guess it's because my parents always wanted what's best for me and I just wanted to make them proud of me. I don't want them to feel like they have failed at bringing me up correctly. I also just don't like it when someone knows more about something than I do." She set her book down on the table and looked right at Draco. "It's also partly because I was given this experience of coming here and I'm not going to waste it. I learn as much as I can before I get out of here because afterwards, you're all on your own. You have to rely on yourself and what you have learned here."

"Oh, I always thought you just wanted to be better than everyone else. To show us up or something."

"Not so much, but you're only just behind me on your grades. Why is it that you're so smart?"

"Father. He wouldn't have it if I was anything less than perfect."

"Well, tell me about your father. I mean, I know he's mean and all but isn't there a softer side to him?" Hermione asked.

"Not really. He wasn't always like this. When I was young he used to play with me and teach me things, like a real father," he said sadly. "But now he's all discipline. He has such high standards that I don't even know if they're humanly possible to reach them. All I wanted to do was make him proud of me and spend time with him but these days he has no time for me. I'm afraid to know but I think if he treats me the way he does, he might treat my mother even worse. I don't even understand why she married him. I suppose he had a heart once but it's definitely long gone by now," he went on rambling to himself. Hermione listened intently, taking in everything.

"But even about my family problems. I want to know more about the mysterious bookworm," he teased with a smirk.

"I told you, I am _not_ a bookworm!" she said with another playful slap.

Hermione and Draco went on like this, talking about everything that came to mind, opening up to each other. Draco looked over, out the window, and saw a tiny sliver of light on the horizon. This made him check his watch.

"Wow, it's already morning," he said, showing her his watch.

Hermione freaked out. "We need to get some sleep!" she exclaimed, gathering her stuff hurriedly.

"Don't worry. Today is Saturday. We can sleep in," he said, grabbing her arm which was going 100 miles per hour, trying to pick everything up.

"Phew!" she said. "I forgot what day it was. I thought we had classes." She felt the grip around her chest lessen as she remembered this. She sank back down into the couch, relaxing.

"Well… I'll see you when you get up." Draco left without another word.

Hermione stood there, gathering her things again. "Good night, Draco," she whispered softly to herself.

- - - - - - - - -

Draco fell onto his bed. Why was he so happy from talking to his rival? He had no clue but he didn't regret it. She made him feel happy, the happiest he's been in a long time. "Good night, Hermione," he whispered into the night before he drifted off to sleep.

- - - - - - - - -

Review, Review, Review!

-Kuls


End file.
